


The Blanket

by Daphidilia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphidilia/pseuds/Daphidilia
Summary: An overview of snippets of our boys life together based around what many would consider an unimportant object...





	The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this thing, it’s the first and only Fanfiction I have written for anything, though not my first story by far. It is also the first fictional thing I have ever shared with anyone. I tend to hoard my work, and even turning in assignments causes me great anxiety. I’ve had this for months hanging around and it has taken me that long to talk myself into posting it.
> 
> Feedback is welcome, but not required, and thank you for taking the time to read!

Duo found the blanket on his first mission after the three of them hooked up the first time. At that point they were all living separately, and he figured it would never happen again. He wanted it to, had been halfway in love with the both of them since he first met them, and was all the way in love with them now, five years later, but with the alcohol and the timing, while it had all led to a perfect night, one he had every intention of remembering, he figured it was also a fluke and he wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself. Then he ran across the blanket, it was thick and heavy, the blue of Heero’s eyes, with a lion and tiger on it to represent Trowa, there was no way he wasn’t taking that thing home, even if he had to break protocol about purchasing things undercover…

When he got home from that mission, it had lasted months and just about killed him, he came out of debriefing to find both Heero and Trowa waiting for him, shocked and a little bit overwhelmed he allowed them to lead him home, where they spent the night worshipping him and the next day figuring out how to make this, them work. They ended up buying a four bedroom house, each wanted their own space, but at night they shared the master, no one ever questioned Duo’s blanket, he had after all moved in with it, and he made sure that while he couldn’t hide the blue, that neither of them saw the cats, at first the whole thing was too new and he didn’t want to scare them off, later it just became habit…

Whenever Duo was sick, or one of the two of them was away, or there had been a fight, anytime he felt unsure of himself or them the blanket would make an appearance, never as a blanket though, at least not where they could see it, more as a body pillow, something for him to cuddle with…

All three of them worked undercover and there were numerous times over the years where one would miss a check in, but only once did it happen to two simultaneously, Trowa and Heero were on L3 together, trying to bust up an arms dealer when they fell off grid, for two weeks Duo would go to work trying desperately to pretend like everything was ok, but it wasn’t, because while occasionally all of them would purposely miss a Preventer check in, they never missed a personal one and this time they had, worse still, they missed not one, but two. Then he would go home, crawl into the nest he had turned their bed into, and fall asleep under the blanket. He didn’t eat and truth be told he wasn’t sleeping like a baby either, it was exhaustion pure and simple that allowed him even a few hours of rest a night…

It was another week before the two came home, skipping Preventers HQ to head straight into Duo’s arms. When they got in the door and walked into the bedroom they finally saw the blanket, it was spread out over him and the two piles of their laundry that he was sleeping burrowed into, while the blanket knocked their breath away, both of them could see how worn it was and also how much it screamed THEM, they didn’t have too much time to admire it because they could also see that the most important thing in the bed was broken, Duo was obviously exhausted and it looked like he had lost a lot of weight, but what killed them were the tear tracks running down his face, you could tell he had been crying silently for hours, if not days. Trowa and Heero looked at each other, quickly stripped and climbed into bed on either side of Duo where it took longer than it should have to prove to him that they were really home…

The next morning the boys talked again, Trowa and Heero explaining the mission, the going silent, Duo explaining life without them, the thought of being alone again after all those years and how it broke him, how he needed them to survive, and he also explained the blanket, when and where to came from and why he hadn’t shared it, how he was used to hiding it, how its purpose had become a security blanket…

The three of them talked far into the morning, they made plans, in which they thought only of themselves and each other, by the time Wufei came to check on Duo, worried when he hadn’t shown up to the office by lunch, the three had made a decision that would change everything. Wufei walked into the house worried he was going to find Duo gone, he hadn’t been hiding his pain as well as he thought he had, and instead found Duo reunited with Heero and Trowa, he was relieved but pissed because he was their contact at HQ, he thought he had fucked up, and he would have let them go to Duo first, he understood that the three had become one, but a text or a call, anything to stop the worrying would have been most welcome. They all apologized and then quickly and efficiently told Wufei the decision they had made, got ready and headed into the office…

Together the three of them made their way into Une’s office, after many hours of debriefing all spent with Duo in there with them, against protocol, Une couldn’t bear to send him away from them after all the pain she knew he had been through, they finally got down to business, discussing their future or lack thereof with Preventers. Une was taken aback, while she knew there was a possibility that one of them might resign, she never imagined all three would, not together and certainly not yet, there was still so much work to be done, and these three were her best at undercover, they were chameleons, but they were also adamant, this last mission had almost killed all three of them, and after 10+ years they were done, they wanted more out of life, marriage, kids, things they either wouldn’t or couldn’t have with the job they currently held. All three put in their two weeks notice then went about finishing up paperwork and cleaning out offices…

It was over a year later when Wufei and Quatre stopped by for a visit, when no one answered the door they let themselves in, and then quickly and quietly let themselves out because on the couch were all three pilots and an adorable child all curled up around each other and sleeping under the blanket…


End file.
